


On the Throne

by anxiouslyfred



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: King Creativity, King Romulus Creativity / Deceit Sanders, Kingceit, M/M, Romulus Sanders - Freeform, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: so I did a painting on tumblr and gave it a little piece of writing tooDeceit loves Romulus but after a while keeping up with the energy of both Creativities even to spend what time Romulus is merged for is too much for himSo Romulus accomodates
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	On the Throne

When having your lover actually existing was a rarity the times they were around you want to treasure every single second you get with them. That’s what Deceit always claimed when accepting any adventure or crazy idea Romulus decided he just had to attempt. It was also generally a lie just because they wanted the King to still enjoy spending time with them.

That was all well and good except Romulus was getting better at recognising Deceit’s emotions as, since learning about the King and meeting him, Thomas let his Creativity merge a lot more often. More days were spent learning new ways to create or exploring the rooms the twins created in their castle that going on wild adventures if recent memories were emotionally charged.

Then came a day when Romulus merged but found a very sleepy serpentine side practically refusing to acknowledge the change. 

Deceit had reached a limit for the month of what he could take and just that morning been insulted yet again for trying to help. They just wanted to be left alone to mope for a while, annoyed at everyone, including their lover.

Instead of taking offence or insisting on doing something regardless though, Romulus just scooped Deceit up into his arms, carrying them off into the imagination even while listening to the grumbles about “Not up to it now, Roman,just leave me Remus. It can wait till tomorrow guys, go away.” He knew he’d been recognised already and this was just a way to lash out, denying that he was present to hide away more.

So Romulus just sat on his throne and carefully draped Dee’s legs over one arm of the chair, holding them close as they cuddled. Perhaps it didn’t use any of the excessive creative energy flowing through Romulus but it was perfect for them, here and now.


End file.
